


Sell It

by unchainedmelody



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sexy Times, Rizzles, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unchainedmelody/pseuds/unchainedmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jane and Maura are on the run from a pair of thugs Maura’s solution to their problem has unintended consequences, though neither women seem to be complaining. Rizzles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sell It

**Author's Note:**

> Is it sad that I'm still hoping season 5 might actually give us some rizzles action?

Jane was charging full-force down the alleyway, Maura struggling to keep up the pace in the ridiculously inappropriate heels she always insisted on wearing. It was safe to say the stakeout had not gone according to plan. 

They came out of the alley and were dismayed to find it was a dead end. Jane turned to lock eyes with Maura, her heart sinking in fear as she gripped her gun tighter. It wasn't supposed to go down this way. The stakeout wasn't even a dangerous one and Maura had only tagged along, because Jane had wanted company. And now they could be in serious trouble.

Just thirty minutes before they had been sitting in Jane’s car, Maura prattling on about string beans or something, truthfully Jane hadn’t been listening. Her attention was on two men across the street from where they were parked. When the guys began making their way towards their own car Jane finally had an excuse to cut into the incessant babble.

“Maura, look alive, they’re moving!” She put her keys in the ignition and started the car.

“I’m beginning to think you haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said,” Maura pouted, fastening her seatbelt nonetheless. 

“You can tell me all about the lima beans later, right now these druggies need to lead us to their supplier.”

“I wasn’t talking about lima-”

Jane purposefully lurched the car forward, stopping Maura mid sentence.

“You’re a child,” the blonde chastised, but Jane merely grinned at her before pulling out and tailing the red car ahead of them. 

Jane insisted on silence so she could “concentrate” on not loosing the perps, but the look Maura threw her said she didn’t quite believe the flimsy excuse. The silence began to bother Jane after a while, however, and she was just about to apologize and acquiesce to hearing all about whatever beans Maura felt like talking about when she suddenly lost the car. 

“Where the hell did they go?” Jane exclaimed. Maura, who had been staring out the window, jumped at the outburst.

“I don’t know.” She, too, began looking for the car, but the sun had long ago set and in such a seedy part of town there weren’t many streetlights to illuminate anything beyond the light of their headlights. 

Suddenly two new headlights, bright and blinding, illuminated the back window. 

“Shit,” Jane hissed, the gas pedal going to the floor as she attempted to put as much distance between them and the car as possible. The men had apparently noticed they were being followed and now seemed determined to run Jane and Maura off the road.

Jane could feel the adrenaline pumping in her blood and she gritted her teeth in determination. After doing some rather impressive maneuvers, if she did say so herself, they seemed to finally be losing them.

Maura was turned around, frantically trying to assess how far away they were. “I think we’ve almost lost them,” she said, tentative relief lacing her words.

Fate, however, seemed determined to be a royal bitch as their back tire suddenly went flat. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jane chanted, trying to keep the car going straight, but it was a fruitless effort. They were forced to pull, unsteadily, on the side of the curb. “Get out and run!” Jane yelled, flinging her door open and preparing to sprint for her life. 

It was dark, so they had that to their advantage, but as Jane followed Maura around a corner she just saw a glimpse of the car coming down the street, the headlights illuminating her at the last second. 

“I don’t think… they got a good look at us,” Jane panted as they continued to sprint, “Just keep... moving.” The words were hardly out of her mouth before they had hit a dead end.

And that's how they found themselves cornered between an exit to a nightclub and a tall chain link fence. Jane ran to bang on the door, but the pulsating music inside was no doubt swallowing up her fervent knocks. Her next plan of action was to cover Maura and prepare to fire back, but when she turned around she was startled to see Maura throwing off her jacket and hastily unbuttoning the top most buttons on her shirt. Jane's thoughts, which had been swirling fervidly in her brain, went quiet immediately and she found herself torn between shock, confusion, and a familiar warm feeling igniting low in her stomach. 

The sound of distantly approaching footsteps snapped Jane out of her momentary paralysis and caused Maura to spur quickly into action. "Take off your coat and get up against the wall," she instructed. Jane hesitated for a moment, having no clue what on Earth her friend was thinking, but she quickly complied. She trusted Maura and there wasn't time to question her.

The second Jane had absconded with her jacket the blonde grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her up against the door to the club. Maura leaned forward and brought her lips to Jane's ear, the footsteps now dangerously close.

"Sell it," Maura whispered, her hot breath making the hairs on the back of Jane's neck stand up. Before the detective could wrap her head around the whole insane situation the medical examiner snaked her right leg around the brunette's hip, and crashed her lips to Jane's.

The detective did not hesitate to respond with equal fervor. Her body was coursing with adrenaline, fear, and now a passion-driven lust that seemed to be eating her alive. For a brief moment she found herself not caring that they were being pursued by a couple of thugs. She didn't care that Maura was only kissing her as a distraction. She had never felt so much from a simple kiss and was content to carry on making out with her best friend regardless of the circumstances.

She was quick to come somewhat to her senses, however, and when she heard the men's footsteps come to a halt as they rounded the corner her protective instincts kicked in. Jane lifted Maura up, bringing both of the blonde's legs to rest around her waist and then flipped them so Maura was now against the wall, Jane's body providing a shield from potential fire. Their lips never broke contact and she boldly thrust her tongue into Maura's mouth, the resulting moan only spurring Jane on more. Her hands slipped down to cup Maura's ass and pull her closer.

The M.E. had her hands tangled in Jane's hair, her nails scraping deliciously against her scalp. Suddenly Maura shifted her hips, causing her pelvic bone to grind against Jane's center and a surge of heat went straight to her groin, waves of pleasure threatening to completely tear her apart. They were both breathing heavily, their tongues engaged in a fiery duel neither intended to lose.

Goodness only knew how long they had been lip-locked, but when Maura finally pulled away Jane felt thoroughly dumbfounded. Maura gave a hesitant smile, "I believe they left... several minutes ago," she added her face flushing even more.

"Yeah," Jane managed to get out. Truthfully she hadn't noticed. Her hands still gripped Maura's hips and they were both frozen, unsure what the other was thinking.

Maura reluctantly detangled herself from the detective and promptly began to babble. "I'm sorry to have put you in that position. It seemed like the only logical way out of the situation at the time, and I am truly sorry if you found it inappropriate." Maura's face was covered in uncertainty, and Jane felt equally cautious. Was this really just a cover for her?

"Jeeze, you don't have to apologize. It was a great idea; we're still alive aren't we?" 

Maura nodded, but no longer met Jane's eye. Instead she bent over to collect their fallen jackets. Her blouse was still unbuttoned and for a brief few seconds Maura's pink-clad breasts were in plain sight. Jane felt her arousal rising once more and she too avoided Maura's gaze as she grabbed her jacket and zipped it back up.

Jane broke the awkward silence. "I should call Frost, let him know what went down." She finally looked at Maura and was surprised to see a crestfallen expression flit across the M.E.'s face.

"Yes; that would make sense. I’ll call us a cab." Maura was giving off an air of nonchalance, but Jane's sixth sense was telling her she was unhappy. But what was it stemming from? She had just apologized for kissing her after all, claiming logic made her do it. Jane felt her heart sink as she deduced Maura was probably regretting what had just transpired.

They began a long walk, making sure to travel in a completely different direction than before. Jane was on the phone with Frost relaying all that had happened, though leaving out the steamier details, and Maura remained completely silent beside her. When they reached the corner where the cab was to meet them Jane turned to Maura, looking ready to say something. Maura noticed and turned towards her friend expectantly. Jane looked into Maura's eyes and felt herself wishing she could work up the courage to kiss her again, to ask her what the kiss had really meant to her. Where was her stubborn Rizzoli fire when she needed it?

"Maura," Jane started, trying in vain to keep her voice even. "Would it be alright if..." she faltered, her confidence slipping out from under her, “if I pay you back later for the cab? I uh… don’t have any cash on me."

"Of course." Maura said after a brief pause during which Jane felt her heart sinking deeper in disappointment and self-loathing. "Since I called them they will charge it directly to my card anyway." 

After the most awkward cab ride of Jane’s life Maura was dropped off at her house. There was no friendly goodbye or invitation in for a movie or dinner, merely a curt "see you tomorrow," and then Maura was gone. Jane made sure the blonde made it inside safely before giving the driver her address, and soon she was speeding away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Maura had never felt so mortified, which given her socially inept history was saying something. She had initiated the kiss merely as a distraction, that was true, but oh God did she underestimate what kissing Jane Rizzoli would feel like. She'd imagined it many times, fantasized about it, but it held no candle to the real experience.

Of course it had been all about the job for Jane. It had taken all of Maura's strength not to completely crumble during the cab ride home, and Jane's body language had clearly indicated that she was tense as well. Of course she was, Maura had continued the kiss long after it was necessary and -oh God- she had moaned. Out loud.

Maura brought her hands to her face, as though she could hide herself from the embarrassment, and leaned back against her front door. She could feel her cheeks burning and tears beginning to fall as she lost her resolve to keep it together. She could only hope that this wouldn't ruin things between her and Jane. Pretending that nothing had happened would hurt, of course it would, but losing Jane completely would be unbearable.

She was about to cross over to the counter to grab a tissue when a sound knock at the front door, which she felt vibrate against her back, caused her to yelp and jump. Maura frantically wiped away her tears and regained her composure before opening the door. Jane stood there, a look of fierce determination on her face. That was until she took in Maura's appearance. "Have you been crying?" She asked in horror.

"Well, it is allergy season and people can mistake those symptoms for grief." A completely unrelated statement that wasn't a lie, but it obviously wasn't the truth either. Before Jane could call her out on it Maura had to ask. "Why are you here?"

There it was, the resolve was back. "I wanted to ask you something, something I was too stupid to say earlier." She paused and Maura nodded, waiting patiently. "Would it be alright if I kissed you again?"

Maura was nonplussed, but somehow managed to get out a breathy "yes," before Jane swaggered over the threshold, put both hands on either side of the blonde’s face and brought her lips down gently to Maura’s. Compared to the first kiss they had shared this one was tentative, but it still made Maura’s head swim delightfully. 

Much too quickly Jane pulled back to look at her, as though trying to assess what Maura was feeling. The M.E. was quick to find her voice again. “Please don’t stop,” she breathed, not caring if it sounded needy. The only thing she cared about was wrapping her arms around Jane’s neck and pulling her down to meet her lips again. 

Maura found herself wondering, through the delicious haze of their kiss, if Jane had ever fantasied about this as well. There were so many times when Maura would catch herself staring at her friend, thinking indecent thoughts that no one should be having at work. At times it was almost painful to be in the detective’s presence, for Maura could only ignore the throbbing need building up inside her for so long. But this was better than any fantasy she had concocted over the years. This was real. This was actually happening. Jane’s strong arms were actually wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling her closer and ceasing any other coherent thoughts from making their way into her brain.

The blonde felt completely overwhelmed. Her kisses became urgent, insistent, as though she was afraid she’d blink and all this would be a figment of her imagination. Jane seemed to enjoy this abrupt change and when she slipped her tongue into Maura’s mouth the M.E. made a mewling sound that would have probably embarrassed her had she not been so absorbed in the kiss.

Jane began to slowly walk them towards Maura’s couch, the blonde in her arms barely even registering that they were moving. Soon Maura’s legs were hitting the back of the couch, prompting her to fall back on the cushions unsteadily and she pulled Jane down with her, not wanting to break the blissful contact.

The detective, however, tore her lips away and gazed down at Maura, her eyes dilated and chest heaving. The blonde didn’t find herself minding the loss of contact; the look Jane was giving her was sending jolts of electrified anticipation to her core. Through the haze of her lust Jane suddenly smiled softly down at her friend and Maura grinned back, still not quite believing this was actually happening. 

Jane’s hands went to gently rest on the sides of Maura’s face as she brought her lips down once more, this time languidly peppering the blonde’s face with tender kisses. Maura’s eyes had fluttered closed and she suddenly found herself feeling so overwhelmed tears started stinging the corners of her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do, however, was ruin the mood, so she tried to keep her amygdala under control. But, if Jane continued being so damned adorable, that was probably going to be impossible.

The detective finally made it back to her lover’s lips, reminding Maura that she was also a participant, and the M.E. became instantly responsive. A rush of raw need was overtaking her. The spark that had ignited low in her stomach surged upwards, completely taking control of her brain, and Maura carefully flipped them on the couch so that she was now on top. The blonde was suddenly having deja vu; this was almost exactly how all of her fantasies started. Knowing that she could now play them out in real life ignited a drunk surge of power within her and her hands went to the hem of Jane’s shirt, slowly and deliberately slipping it over the brunette’s head and flinging it to the side. 

As Maura began working on unbuttoning her friend’s jeans and sliding them down her long legs, the blonde’s lips were exploring every exposed inch of skin she could reach. Eventually her trail went lower and lower, Jane’s breathing getting more ragged the closer Maura got to where the brunette was most aching for her attention. After she had done away with the rest of Jane’s underclothes Maura took her time lavishing Jane’s thighs with sucking, biting kisses, intentionally ignoring Jane’s frustrated groans. 

“You’re… driving me… crazy.” Jane breathed, but her tone betrayed just how much she was enjoying herself.

Maura stopped what she was doing and looked up with a grin. “Crazier than usual?”

Jane was thoroughly exasperated at this point and gave an all too familiar whine. “Mauraaaaa.” 

Still smiling Maura’s kisses finally made their way across Jane’s hips and then began a slow, but distinct trail south. The second Maura’s tongue brushed across that spot, that tantalizing, spine-tingling, holy-fuck-my-best-friend-really-knows-what-she’s-doing spot, Jane gave a hoarse cry of pleasure. Her hips began bucking of their own accord, but Maura used her hand to affectively pin Jane down, the brunette now completely under her control. Maura took note of the little noises Jane made whenever her diligent efforts hit a particularly erogenous zone and she began constructing a mental map to make the detective come completely undone. 

Once she had worked up what seemed to be an effective pattern, if the loud and grateful noises Jane kept making were any indication, Maura went one step further and ran her index finger along Jane’s folds before slipping inside. Jane was soaking and Maura was easily able to slip in a second, curling her fingers in just the right way. The rhythmic pumping of Maura’s dexterous fingers and the way she was continuing to relentlessly attack Jane’s clit made the brunette’s orgasm come quickly and hard.

Maura tried to help Jane ride it out for as long as possible, but soon the convulsions around her fingers stopped and her friend’s cries died down. 

“Fuck…” Jane finally managed to get out between shaky breaths, before grabbing Maura by the shoulders and coaxing her into an embrace. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Maura admitted as she snuggled against Jane’s chest.

“I really think I do.” Jane's reply was husky. Now that she had come back down to Earth she had every intention of playing out a few fantasies of her own.


End file.
